Harry Potter and the Green flame torch
by JennaStone
Summary: Harry's 6th year, that's all I can say. Read and Review!


Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Harry was standing in the Department of Mysteries, he was gasping for breath, someone was chasing him. Harry quickly pulled on something and a bloody face was revealed. It was Sirius's. Harry screamed, and then a cold, high laugh was heard. Harry gulped and tried to look for an exit to get out of this---- evil- foul dream world. Then HE appeared. The very man who had killed Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory, and many others. Lord Voldemort was there, as frightening as ever with glowing red eyes, spidery fingers, and a black cloak. Harry felt sweat dribble down the side of his face. Harry glared at the monster that was responsible for Harry living with his muggle relatives. "Harry Potter," The monster hissed. Harry stood up, with a glare at the monster who took away his parents, releasing the murderer who killed his godfather and other things. Harry shook his head. "What do you want Riddle?" Harry asked, losing his patience. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's heart. "I will get you. one way or another, Mr. Potter, and when I do. you'll wish you had never been born." Voldemort said, and disappeared, leaving Harry in a state of confusion. Harry woke up. It was just a dream, but the boy took it seriously and started writing a letter to Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore, I had a strange dream last night. Voldemort appeared in the Department of Mysteries, after I appeared there and saw Sirius's decayed and bloodied face. He told me that he would get me one way or another, and when he did he said that I'll wish I had never been born. What was he talking about? I hope you're having a good summer. Harry Potter Harry gave Hedwig the letter. "Take it to Dumbledore," he said. Hedwig flew off into the starry sky and Harry opened his letters. Hey Harry. How are you doing with the muggles? I hope you're doing fine. I heard that Umbridge was sacked from her job. She was furious!!! My lord, that woman was a NIGHTMARE!! But, anyhows, I'm a prefect AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, my owl results were all Outstanding. What about you? Happy Birthday. I have your gift, Ron and I both bought it, and we'll give it to you on the train. Harry, if you have any strange dreams, WRITE TO DUMBLEDORE!! Hermione  
  
Harry grinned and opened Ron's letter. Hey Harry. How are you? Did Hermione tell you that she would give you our present? How are you, mate? Is everything faring with the muggles? *I can't stand the muggles you're staying with* Malfoy was pulled out of school for making that remark to you last year. Got to go, I'll explain more to you on the train.. Ron Weasley Harry stared. Since when did Ron write his last name on letters? Harry shook his head and turned to his OWL results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are please to announce you have been made a prefect for this year. We have included your O.W.L results. Minerva McGonagall  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts T Potions O Transfiguration O Charms T Divination D History of Magic T Care of Magical Creatures O Harry cheered silently. He had gotten good grades on his O.W.L's and was practically jumping with joy. Then he saw another letter. Hi Harry Sorry I don't have your gift. But anyway, how are you doing? How are you coping? The order is beginning to get nervous, you know? Voldemort hasn't been planning anything big which means something not good is going to happen. But anyway, have a good summer and we'll all sign our names so you don't miss anyone on the paper! Tonks Remus Lupin- Have a great summer Harry! Mad Eye Moody- Are the muggles treating you right, Potter? Severus Snape-Potter, you are in grave danger right now. The Headmaster has your letter and just told the Order. Mr. Weasley-Hi Harry, how are you doing? Mrs. Weasley- We all miss you, Harry! *That's all I can remember, although I'm sure there's more members* Harry smiled and then put the letter away and climbed into his bed and fell into a nice, dreamless sleep. When Harry woke up, Hedwig was back and there was a letter in her mouth. Harry opened the letter. Harry, I received your letter about your dream with Tom and Sirius. I don't know what he's planning, but you need to be careful and do NOT leave the muggles' house. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry frowned. They were treating Harry like a baby again. Then he saw a Daily Prophet clipping. DEATH EATERS BROKEN OUT OF AZKABAN!! Yesterday it was reported that Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban. We will be including a list below. It was believed that last month Harry Potter had been 'unstable' and that he had named some of the Death Eaters at You-Know-Who's resurrection 2 years ago. Professor Albus Dumbledore says, "We can hope that the Death Eaters and Voldemort will be defeated, but I have a feeling we're having another Wizarding War." That was weird. We haven't seen a Wizarding War since Gryffindor and Slytherin battled each other. We hope that this doesn't worry you. Here is the list of Death Eaters who broke out: Lucius Malfoy Avery Nott Bellatrix Lestrange John Lestrange Etc.  
  
Harry paled. Now it was getting dangerous. Lucius Malfoy, getting out of Azkaban? Not good. Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's eyes filled with hate thinking of the name, for that woman was the reason Sirius was dead. Harry sighed. He went downstairs and then heard screams. Harry closed his eyes. Aunt Petunia was standing on a chair and a rat was running around the kitchen and not just any rat. "Pettigrew," Harry hissed. Harry grabbed the rat and walked back upstairs, and threw the rat. "What do you want, Pettigrew?" Harry asked. Then Peter appeared. (Remember he's an animigus. *spelling?*) "Harry Potter, master wants to see you," Peter said, still looking like a rat, somewhat. "Well, you can tell him to either come here and get me himself or just die, because I'm not going to him." Harry said. "Oh really, Potter?" A voice said silkily. Harry looked behind him, feeling a jab in his back, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was standing behind him. Harry then turned and Peter pointed his wand at him and said, "Stupefy." Harry's world went black. Harry woke up, groaning, and realized his scar was burning, and Harry knew what that meant. Voldemort was of course, standing in the room, and he was talking to Malfoy. Then the red eyes turned to harry, who couldn't help opening his eyes. Malfoy left and Voldemort walked over to Harry, who was glaring up at Voldemort. "Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. Harry realized that he was in some sort of dungeon and he didn't know why Voldemort had just had Pettigrew and Malfoy kidnap Harry. 


End file.
